


You Hurt Me

by lgbtlukas, MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Malum Breakup, Mashton friendship, Sad Ending, drunk!michael, malum, sad!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtlukas/pseuds/lgbtlukas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Michael thinks that everything is okay, he sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hurt Me

It had only been a month. A month of pure emotional pain that Michael was convinced that he wouldn’t be able to get out of. Calum had been the love of his life. His first love, actually, and he definitely wasn’t ready to give him up when he had to. Of course, he hadn’t given up his lover without a fight, but in the end he lost. He had to give up his precious love, the one he had a special place in his heart for, and he had no idea how he was going to fill that hole. After a couple weeks, though, Ashton had dragged him outside to go to the library; a place Ashton knew always cheered him up. And after that, even though the pain was still there, Michael actually began to feel… better. He wasn’t the same, of course, but he was making progress. And just when Michael thought he might actually be able to get over Calum, it happened. 

All it had been was a small walk to go get some ice cream in the park with Ashton. No one had expected anything to happen. All Michael wanted to do was talk with his best friend, maybe even bring up this new book that he was reading. Then Calum had to ruin everything again. Michael and Ashton were sitting on a park bench, licking away at their ice creams and chatting about various topics, when Ashton spotted him. There was Calum. He was strolling through the park, but now something was different. He had another boy on his arm. They were smiling and giggling, and being way too “touchy-feely” in Ashton’s opinion. Ashton was going to attempt to try and make sure that Michael didn’t see the two boys, but when he looked over at him, his eyes were already filled with tears. But his facial expression didn’t necessarily read what was obvious sadness, it read anger. Pure, hate filled anger. Ashton quickly helped Michael up and the two began walking back to Michael’s house. Michael blinked every few seconds and a few stray tears flowed down his cheeks. But the look of anger never left him. 

Ashton stayed with him for a while. They talked and gamed and Ashton tried so hard to get Calum off of Michael’s mind, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Later, Ashton did have to go home and watch his siblings while his mom was away, which left Michael completely alone. Being alone never benefited Michael in any way. Every time, his thoughts would get to him and he’d end up completely beating himself up over the smallest of things. Calum was really the only one who could ever help him get through that. Even Ashton didn’t know the secrets that Calum did. 

In order to stop the thoughts that made Michael crazy, he decided to go to the only bar in town. He was buddies with the owner and he snuck Michael a few drinks now and then. Michael was strongly aware of the things that would result from him getting drunk, but that was an issue for drunk Michael, not sober Michael. He walked in the door and the smell of alcohol and burgers filled his nostrils immediately. “Michael! What can I do for you, boy?” Johnny asked him as he slumped down at the bar. “Rough day?” 

“You don’t know the first of it,” Michael grumbled, pulling out his wallet. “Can you get me a captain and coke?” Johnny nodded and turned around to grab Michael’s order.

“What’s up, kid? What’s getting you down?” 

“Boyfriend issues. Or I guess it’s ex-boyfriend issues now.” Michael sighs, and Johnny slides a glass in front of him. “We broke up a few weeks aga and I saw him with another guy today. I’m just… I don’t know.” Johnny sighed sympathetically and leaned over to talk to Michael. 

“Michael, I wish I knew what to tell you, buddy.” Michael sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that evening and took another swig of his drink, sliding it over to Johnny to refill. 

After a few more drinks and some sneaky shots, Michael was completely smashed. Johnny had to go do some paperwork, and just told Michael not to leave without telling him and not to take anything from behind the bar. Michael sat on the same barstool, spinning and giggling. He glanced at the clocks, barely being able to decipher it, but could at least see that it was very late. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. “Ashy, babe, can you come pick me up please?” Michael slurred. The voice on the other end was groggy and sounded confused. 

“Michael? Is that you?” 

“Ash, honey bear, sweetie, pumpkin, I’m at the bar. Johnny’s bar, you know the one, bitsy! I had a couple of drinks and Johnny says that I shouldn’t walk home, bubby.” 

“Fine. Stay there, Michael, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“Thank you! Yes! I love you, bubble butt! God, Ash, you’re so cute, you kno-” Suddenly, the line went blank. Michael looked around the room, confused and eyes blurry. “Johnny!” He called. “I’m getting a ride home! Ashy is going to come get me! Have you met Ashy? He’s so sweet! He’s my best friend, too,” Michael continued to rant about Ashton, hearing small chuckles come from Johnny’s office every few sentences. Soon, there was a ding at the door, signalling that someone had opened it. Michael got up and rushed towards the door into a pair of arms. 

“Oh, okay. Come on, Michael. We should get you home,” Strangely, the voice that came from the pair of arms didn’t sound anything like Ashton. Michael looked up at the person that was holding him, and instead of Ashton, Michael was met with a face-full of Calum. Michael’s mood soured immediately, the smile wiped straight off his face and he took a step back away from Calum. Or he tried but the alcohol was catching up to him and he wobbled a bit on his feet. On instinct Calum reached out to steady him by the arms and sighed.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Calum sighed. He sounded tired and almost disappointed and Michael bristled immediately.

“What do you mean what am I doing?”Michael asked as scathingly as he could muster. “I’m getting drunk! I am drunk!”

“Mikey, it’s a fucking tuesday evening!” Calum didn’t try to mask his exasperation with him.

“Where is Ashton? What are you even doing here?” Michael accused leaning around Calum to look at the door and search for his best friend. Calum groaned understanding the situation finally. He tooks Michael’s face in his hands and directed his eyes back to him. “Come on, Mikey. I’ll bring you to my place and you can sleep there, okay?” Michael nodded, still staring into Calum’s eyes. Calum took Michael’s hand in his and lead Michael outside to his car. 

“Cally, I like your car. It smells like you.” Michael smiled sweetly at him as Calum loaded him into the passenger seat. He buckled the intoxicated boy up and closed the door, making sure that Michael’s fingers wouldn’t be crushed. Calum proceeded to get into the driver’s seat, start the car, and begin the short drive back to his house. Michael continued to talk about how much he loved Calum’s car, even bringing up the time that they did… dirty things in the backseat, which resulted in Calum blushing furiously. They finally pulled into Calum’s driveway a few minutes later, and Michael’s eyes were heavy. They fluttered open and closed every few seconds and Michael’s head was wobbling back and forth subconsciously. 

“Mikey, wake up. We have to get you inside. Then you can sleep all you’d like,” Calum whispered, unbuckling the boy and supporting Michael’s body on his own, carrying him to the door. 

“Angel face, why are we at your house?” Michael slurred. Calum sighed, opening the door and struggling to get Michael inside. 

“Because, Michael, I know your parents. They would kill you if they found out that you got drunk.” Michael hummed in content, as Calum lead him into the smaller boy’s room. Calum practically dropped Michael onto the bed, and he immediately curled up into a small ball. “Mikey, where’s your phone? I’m going to text your mum and let her know that you’re not coming home tonight, okay?” 

“Back pocket, babushka,” Michael slurred again, rolling onto his side and pointing to his butt with a childish giggle. Calum sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that night. He walked slowly over to Michael, pulling his phone out of the pocket, trying to avoid as much contact as possible. He expertly typed in the password, remembering it from when they were together: his birthday. Calum felt a twinge of hurt in his chest, knowing that he hadn’t changed it.

After texting Michael’s mum, saying that he was sleeping at a friend’s house, Calum walked over to the side of his bed, observing Michael tossing and turning. Michael was endlessly giggling at every little thing that he did, and Calum would be lying if he said that he didn’t wish he was giggling with the older boy. Suddenly, Michael stopped rolling and faintly whispered something that Calum could not make out. “What?” 

“Come here! I have a secret for you, Bugga-Boo. But you can’t tell Cally! ‘Cus it’s a secret!” Calum rolled his eyes. 

“What’s up, Mikey? What’s the secret?” 

“No! You need to come closer,” Calum leaned slightly closer. Michael grabbed him and pulled his face down to Michael’s. “There,” Michael whispered. “I didn’t want anyone else to hear.”  
“Michael, can you just tell me the secret?” 

“Okay. I, um, I still really like Cally. And it makes me sad when I see him with other guys. I saw him today, and it made me cry.” Calum’s heart fell into his stomach. 

“W-What?” 

“I still love Cally. He’s the best person ever! I miss him tons,” Michael whispered. Calum turned his head to look at Michael, and Michael slowly pulled Calum’s face closer until their lips were pressed against each other’s. Suddenly a rush of familiarity was brought back to Calum, and he brought his hand up to Michael’s chin. Just as Michael attempted to deepen the already passionate kiss, Calum pulled away, jumping back and staring at Michael. 

“Michael, I can’t do this,” Calum whispered. Michael sat up, looking straight into Calum’s eyes. 

“Cally, I love you. Don’t do this to me, please,” Michael pouted. His bottom lip puckered out and tears nearly filled his eyes. 

“Michael, we broke up. Months ago. I have a boyfriend now. And I, um, I really care about him.” 

“Fuck you, fuck your boyfriend and fuck everything about you!” Michael suddenly yelled. Calum jumped back at the sudden mood change. He looked at Calum coolly like he wasn’t just whispering moments ago about how much he missed him. 

“Michael, calm down, please,” Calum soothed. 

“No! Fuck you! I want to go home!” Calum rushed over to Michael as he got up, and he hugged him. Michael struggled against him, but Calum just held on tighter. 

“Michael, just sit. Please, let me talk,” Calum calms, and Michael stopped struggling and just let Calum hold him. 

“Michael, I know you’re upset. But I don’t know what to tell you. I have a boyfriend, and I really care about him, an-”

“Do you love him?” 

“W-What?” 

“Do you love him? Do you love this new boyfriend of yours? Do you love him like you… like you loved me?” Michael looked up into Calum’s eyes. “Answer me, Cally. Do you love him?” 

“I, um, I mean-” 

“You don’t! You really don’t! You loved me, Cal, and you don’t love him!” 

“Michael! Shut up! I love you, okay? I love you too! But you really hurt me! What am I supposed to do?” 

“I want you to stop fucking pushing me away! I want you to kiss me back and not run from me! I said I was sorry! I apologized as many fucking time and as many ways as I could come up with! I just want you back!” Michael exploded at Calum with a desperate edge in his voice like this hurt him more than Calum knew.

“I tried, Mikey.” Calum sags a little, his shoulders falling forward slightly to leave his chest looking hollowed out like Michael’s words had carved him out completely. “I tried to forgive you, okay? I did and I just couldn’t fucking forget about what you did. Every time you get near me it’s like all I can think about is you with someone else.”

Michael falls back onto to Calum’s bed and covers his face with his hands and Calum just stares across the room at him. He wraps his arms around himself like that’ll hold him together and watches Michael’s fingers press into his eyelids tightly. He shudders out a breath after a moment of them just sitting quietly and stands not looking at Calum and grabbing his phone off the nightstand sniffling softly and wiping his arm over his face quickly like Calum won’t notice. He swallows audibly.  
“I’m sorry.” Michael says in a small wet voice. “I’m gonna go to Ashton’s. I’m sorry I called and I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

A pause.

“I’m sorry I hurt you so much.” Michael whispers. He walks out of Calum’s bedroom with his head down and Calum doesn’t try to stop him, just watches him leave. Michael strolled aimlessly into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet, pulling his phone out. He texted Ashton, just saying to come pick him up at Calum’s. Ashton responded with a simple “okay, I’m on my way” and Michael put down his phone and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was spiked up and looked even messier than usual. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips red and puffy from the kiss. He splashed a bit of water on his face, and walked back into Calum’s room, coughing so that Calum would notice him. 

“Ashton’s on his way to come pick me up,” he mumbles, awkward now that the fight has left the room. “I’m just going to go wait outside. Thanks for, um, picking me up and stuff. I guess I’ll see you around, or something.” 

“Oh, um, okay, yeah. See ya.”

Michael walked out of the room and down the stairs. Once he was out the door, and fell into Ashton’s waiting car, his friend just looked at Michael like he could tell what had happened, and Michael cried his eyes out, curling himself into Ashton when they got back to his house. 

The night ended with the two in Ashton’s bed, with Michael’s head curled into Ashton’s chest and tears soaking through Ashton’s shirt as he groggily tried to comforted the fragile boy through what felt like the second heartbreak he’d experienced at Calum’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also check out my tumblr : mikeyncalum.tumblr.com


End file.
